


Not in christmas!

by Red_Reaper



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drama, Fights, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Reaper/pseuds/Red_Reaper
Summary: Grell and William are about to get married, but both have another of their silly fights that could end in a divorce, even before getting to the alter.





	Not in christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> Not an english native speaker, so pardon for any mistake. If you give me your feedback, I will be truly grateful. Lots of love.

“That was just enough".

Simply enough...  
  
Grell eyes grew wider, watching William turning his back to him, in the middle of the living room in their shared apartment. His trembling hands already into fists, rested at his sides, as much as he wanted to grab that man by his tie and punch him in the face.  
  
“What did you just say, William?" Grell mumbled trying to keep his voice low, remembering about how much William complained of his squeaky voice, making everyone aware in the building about their fights. “What... did you just say?" The redhead asked again, but the man didn't turn around.  
  
“I said that I'm tired of this, Sutcliff". William's determined tone and the use of his last name, made the redhead feel uneasy. “Enough".  
  
“Oh c'mon! It was just a silly comment! Don't blame me! Those idiots in the office doesn't have any sense of humor!"  
  
“Those “idiots" as you say, are supervisors too,” William replied, finally turning around and making quotations marks in the air with his fingers. “Those “idiots" could demote me and fire you, because I'm not sure that you can even be demoted anymore, because of your funny jokes!"  
  
“As if I were lying! We are going to be married anyways!"  
  
“Suggesting that we were having any kind of intercourse in the office, could get us in a lot of trouble! Now almost certainly they're thinking that I have some kind of favoritism or that I'm breaking the policies that I strongly try to respect!"  
  
“Maybe I shouldn't have said that... but you don't have any right to say that you're tired of this! What am I'm supposed to understand by that!? Are you breaking up with me!?"  
  
William T. Spears sighed deeply avoiding any eye contact and that was just enough for Grell, forgetting about not screaming in that apartment.  
  
“Fine! Take your stupid ring back!" the redhead struggled with his right leather glove, throwing it right in William's face and trying to take his engagement ring off his finger, throwing it at him too, hitting one of the lenses of his glasses.  
  
“I will not have anymore of this! If you don't want to be with me, then that's fine!" Grell turned around in the middle of their living room. “Ah! And before I forget it... Merry Christmas to you too, idiot!"  
  
Christmas... right...  
  
Dramatic as always, the redhead stormed out without even looking back, madly clicking his heels against the floor while walking. Knowing him as William obviously did, soon he would be crying and insulting his name till his ears fell off his head.  
  
Fighting wasn't precisely the way he wanted to spend the Christmas with Grell. Sighing, William bent to pick Grell's glove off the floor, spotting the ring that the redhead loved so much.  
  
The whole incident made him forget about Christmas. He wasn't used to celebrating it, not being a human anymore, but was perfectly aware of how much the Christmas meant for Grell.  
  
\- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Eyes filled with tears, Grell Sutcliff tried to walk in the middle of a stormy night. His heels sliding in the cold street covered with a thin layer of snow.  
  
“Stupid asshole! How he dares to break up with me on Christmas!? Just for a fucking damn joke!? We were about to get married anyways! Everyone would know about how much we fuck!"  
  
Grell Sutcliff stopped in the middle of the street, embracing himself and staring at his feet.  
  
“We were going to get married..." the redhead mumbled, words finally sinking in. “William broke up with me on Christmas and we were about to get married..."  
  
His whole future in that disgusting eternity, crushed on Christmas. If he broke up with him on Christmas, it means that he never wanted to get married in the first place!  
  
‘Perhaps the joke was too much, I guess, but he's as guilty as I am!  
  
Stupid man! If I didn't love him so much, I swear…’  
  
Grell Sutcliff raised his head, looking at the snow falling all over him.  
  
“Nice. Now I have to find a place to sleep. Stupid William, making me leave my cozy apartment with the stupid promise of living together! Maybe it's for the best. I wouldn't stand just a second in that disgusting thing he calls “home". So clean and boring!”  
  
And filled with something he indeed loved so much.  
  
Filled of William.  
  
No! Not anymore!  
  
“And I left my stupid glove. Fantastic!"  
  
Christmas.  
  
William held the leather glove, crushing it with one of his hands.  
  
He indeed loved Grell, wanted to share his eternity with him, but William couldn't deny that some things had to change in order to get married.


End file.
